Get Back
by gypsyrin
Summary: -based on Lost in Austen- Amanda Price has been back in her own time for almost a year after finding her true love to be Mr.Darcy. She longs to see him once more but the door has shut and just wont budge. Will they ever meet again?


**Disclaimer - I do not own the characters of Pride and Prejudice or the story, nor do I own Amanda Price or Lost in Austen. ALSO Demi Lovato owns Get Back. The song that is briefly mentioned in my story.**

* * *

It's been nearly a year since I'd crossed over into the world of Pride & Prejudice, and the day I'd last seen Mister Darcy was one I will never forget. His lips on mine was the sweetest of sins which makes me rather glad that he had forgiven me for my past. Though this memory also makes me equally as depressed as at this very moment, here I sit staring out the window of my flat in London with a mixed CD playing in the background just loud enough to drown out the arguments of the next door neighbours. The cause for my being here is due to a small but very crucial fact - the door in the shower has decided that it no longer needs to budge so when I had told Mister Darcy and the Bennetts that I would merely be a few minutes you can imagine my complete and intolerable shock when I tried to get back through the sealed contraption.

I sat in tears for days on end, tried every single imaginable thing short of taring the wall down only to come up empty handed. After almost 3 months of attempts which I thought would work I gave up and a part of me was quite intent on making myself believe it was just a dream. A very messed up dream or a "Madness caused by opiate" as Mister Darcy had once described my own London so very long ago. Well I guess it wasnt so very long ago as I have described, only a year before that had happend. A year. I wonder if they remember me? That is one of the many questions I'v thought of when entertaining the thought that what had happened was not a dream.

A shriek makes its way out of my bathroom followed by giggles which sounds as if someone is attempting to stifle them. This literally causes my heart to nearly leap out of my chest and I reach for the closest weapon I can find. The television clicker. I've already leaped to my feet causing the blanket I'd had strewn across my legs to fall to the floor, which reveals my red pajama shorts covered in a pattern of small dog paws. My bare arms receive a slight shiver as a thought crosses my mind. Could it really have happened? Perhaps that's Elizabeth Bennett!

Another giggle is heard from the bathroom. It sounds almost like a young woman so once again thoughts of the Bennetts cross my mind. Then again this could be some random freak who has decided to break into my flat and hide in the bathroom. Crazier things have happened. I cling to this thought and clutch the clicker tighter in my hand, with a deep breath I poke my head around the door and quietly push it open enough for me to see who occupies the bathroom which should be unoccupied at this very moment.

"My goodness! It IS Miss Price!" a sweet voice squeals from the otherside of the magical plumbing in my shower and my jaw drops along with the clicker.

A loud clunk is heard which makes me jump. I clamp my mouth shut as I take in the petite blond woman in front of me, a wide smile spreads across her face as she motions for me to take hold of her hand.

"Wait.. Wha... Bloody hell." Iv come to rest against the door frame and I slide to the floor in a daze, my eyes never leave Jane Bingley's outstretched hand.

"Jane! What are you doing? Charles requires your assistance immediatly down-" a mans voice resonates from behind her but stops rather upbruptly at what he must see from his end.

"How did you-"

"It just swung open Mister Darcy! Is it not rather extraordinary that this little door in the wall would lead us straight to the one person we though to have disapeared!" Janes welcoming face is suddenly pulled from my view, only to have a very stoic Mister Darcy take its place. Oh how handsome he is! I can't believe I'd forgotten just how striking and bold his features are, this actually makes my heart beat a little louder the blood rushes to my face and suddenly I'm feeling a little faint.

"Bloody hell!" I exclaim again and without any knowledge on my part I'm on my feet and have backed into the hallway only to have my back meet with the wall. Shock takes over his expressionless features and within seconds he's made his way through the door and now stands only a few feet from me. If I just reach out I can touch him once more.

"I need water.. Bloody hell!" I mumble and then nearly shout over the music as I stumble towards the small kitchen.

_I wanna get back to the old days, when the phone would ring and I knew it was you  
I wanna talk back and get yelled at like we're nothing like we used to  
__oh kiss me like you mean it like you miss me  
__cause I know you do  
__I wanna get back, get back with you_

"Miss Price!" his voice is still as I imagine it to be and I can hear his swift footsteps follow me only to stop in the small opening to the kitchen. I've already chugged two glasses of water, just as I'm about to place it under the faucet once more I hear Jane's excited voice from the living room.

"How amazing. How other-worldly!" Suddenly the music is at an almost intolerable level which causes both Darcy and myself to jump, I drop the glass into the sink and I'm only vaguely aware of the shattering noise it makes. My hand comes to rest on my chest in order to keep the fast beating muscle there as I pass by the man I love to race over and quickly turn the stereo down.

"My word!" I can't help but laugh at Jane's expression, which she joins in with after a few seconds.

"What pray-tell is this contraption?" her eyes are wide with wonder

"Its a stereo Jane." a look of confusion crosses her delicate features which causes both Darcy and myself to sigh

"We have not time to discuss such trivial things Mrs Bingley !"

"It plays pre-recorded music, what you touched was the volume."

Both of us answer at the same time which causes me to bring my gaze to his face and his to mine. I can feel my chest tighten and suddenly I'm very conscious of what I'm wearing with a glance down I merely sigh. Jane seems to notice -

"That is quite the... apparel you have on " humour is in her tone and I can't help but blush.

"Yes well, I wasn't expecting such company tonight. These are my pajamas not my everyday wear. So If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to perhaps change before anything else occurs and Mrs Bennett has another thing to hate me for." I chance another glance at Darcy, a small smirk is concealed before it fully breaks across his mouth. I simply roll my eyes and turn towards the bedroom

"Do hurry! Eliza will be so happy to hear of this news, as will the rest of the Bennetts and my husband as well!" Jane calls after me, her voice is muffled slightly as I close the door. It takes me only a few minutes to pick out a hooded sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. A soft knock on the door startles me and I call out for whoever it is to come in. Just as I pull the hoodie over my head a very tall and handsome Darcy enters

"Miss Price. If I dare say so, we must speak privatly. Jane has already left to spread the word to and the rest of the Bennetts." His gaze is held on my face and for a split second I wonder if I have something there but a quick glance to my right where a mirror stands shows nothing but my face. Before he has the chance to speak once more I quickly bring my gaze to stare at his chest.

"Look. If your about to be angry with me because I didn't come back, I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault! The stupid door shut and wouldn't open again. I tried everything, honestly I did! So Mister Darcy, do your worst for I'm sure you couldn't put me through any more pain than I've been through this past year." I wasn't in want of saying all that I did, but once my mouth opened the words just flowed. I hadn't quite realized that I'd thought he would be angry with me for not returning, I mean they would have noticed that the door wouldn't open right?

Once again shock graces his features followed by a complete look of sadness.

"Miss Price... Amanda. It would be an outright lie if I were to say that I thought it was not your fault. Though if you say you tried every thing you could than how can I doubt that? You were never one to lie, though truthful things you said did come across as such. Do not doubt though that I was not pained by what happened, I was angry with you for some time after your sudden departure and I was obliged to speak my mind, and I still am obliged to do so, though what you have just said has changed the contents of which were there." neither of us has moved since he first entered the room though what he's said now has me near tears so I'm first to break our statuesque trance.

My hand raises and I wipe the dreadful wetness from my cheeks.

"What I said to you but under a year ago is all still true! Not once have I forgotten you, nor a day gone by that I have not thought of you!" in a couple of swift steps he's come to stand directly in front of me, he places his hands on either side of my face to wipe the tears away with his thumbs.

I can't not look him in the eyes now for he has my face but mere inches from his own.

"If your feelings have changed I must know, for I shall leave you be and we shall never speak of this again." such passion is in his eyes and his voice is firm but soft as this is whispered to me, I know he speaks the truth and if I were to tell him to leave me alone he would. I blink rapidly against a thought but decide to go through with it anyways

"Oh hell" I mutter as I push myself up on my toes to reach his lips with my own. My hands grip the front of his shirt tightly, his arms are around me in an instant and his lips move against mine with such passion I can't help the small leap my heart makes. We finally break apart to catch our breath his eyes search my face with amazement and wonder

"Does that answer your question Mister Darcy?" I smirk at him as he straightens himself. A smile plays across his lips as, with a nod of his head, he reaches for my hand

"It was not the answer I was _looking _for. It will, I suppose, have to do" I curtsy to him and he chuckles.

My word. Did Fitzwilliam Darcy just... chuckle?

"Well there really is a first for everything!" I can't help but exclaim as a look of recognition passes his features

"I suppose there is." My eyebrows raise slightly as he pulls me close to him once more.

Just to stand here in his arms would be like heaven to me, but for him this doesn't seem enough. His hand lightly grips my chin to pull my face up to meet his once more and our lips softly touch though for only a mere second or two until he pulls away. My head comes to rest against his chest and I can hear his heartbeat as it begins to slow, his hand comes to stroke my hair which causes a blush and smile to appear on my face. With a small kiss to the top of my head he says the words I've longed to hear for so long

"I love you Miss Price . Nothing will change that."

* * *

**A/N - let me know what you think! if they ever put up a lost in austen category this will go there, but for now it's in pride and prejudice. RnR!!**


End file.
